Frio
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: Definitivamente, dormir somente com um cobertor estava fora de cogitação. O melhor seria domir sem nenhum. Shino/Ino. 30Cookies.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto (c) Sakura, Shino (c) Ino XD

**X**

_Just give me MY blanket.__ NOW. _

**X**

Ino sentiu a brisa calma da manhã passar pelo seu corpo, fazendo seus pêlos eriçarem. O frio era cortante e a kunoichi até pensou em se levantar para ir tomar café da manhã, mas estava realmente sonolenta. Jogou a mão para o lado da cama, tateando atrás de um cobertor, mas acabou sentindo pele e não tecido.

— Shino... — A loira murmurou. Normalmente, sorria ao murmurar aquele nome, mas dessa vez estava irritada. Ele simplesmente havia pegado o cobertor só para si e Ino pôde constatar que ele mal estava se cobrindo com o grosso tecido azul. — Dá isso aqui. — Ela disse, preparando-se para puxar o cobertor para cobrir seu corpo nu, porém uma mão segurou a sua.

— Está frio. — Ele disse, calmamente, sem nem abrir os olhos. Ino revirou os olhos.

— Eu sei, gênio. — Retrucou a loira. Se seu humor não era dos melhores em horários comuns, tente imaginar uma Ino que acabara de acordar com frio querendo um cobertor. Pois é. — E é por isso que eu quero o cobertor.

— Feche a janela.

— Aí eu teria que me levantar. E eu estou com preguiça. — Ino falou, encarando Shino raivosamente. O Aburame nem havia aberto os olhos ainda. — Vamos lá, Shino. Me dá o cobertor.

— Eu ficaria com frio.

— Então, — Ino sorriu, maliciosa — feche a janela.

Shino abriu os olhos e encarou Ino, profundamente. A loira até riria da situação se não estivesse tremendo de frio e com raiva por Shino não lhe entregar o maldito cobertor. Afinal de contas, eles tinham vários cobertores nessa casa, por que só estavam com um na cama?

Ah, claro. Os cobertores ocupariam um espaço desnecessário para o que eles iriam fazer. Ino amaldiçoou-se por nunca pensar nesses detalhes mais... _Técnicos_ para o dia seguinte. Poderia ter pegado outro cobertor, mas quem pensaria em _cobertores_ com as mãos de _Aburame Shino_ fazendo _coisas impróprias para menores de dezoito anos em seu corpo_?

— Por que você precisa do cobertor? — Shino perguntou.

— Por quê? Ora! — Ino não estava acreditando que estava tendo aquela conversa logo de manhã — Eu estou com frio. E você mal está se cobrindo... — A loira completou, deixando seus olhos se perderem no peitoral descoberto de Shino.

— Então, eu me cubro. — Shino disse. Na verdade, ele estava se divertindo muito com toda aquela situação, mas não contaria isso para Ino. Não enquanto ela olhava estupefata ele se cobrir calmamente com o cobertor, ignorando as exclamações indignadas dela.

— Você...! — O tom de voz de Ino era acusador. Definitivamente, aquilo não era normal. Shino não poderia estar sendo tão – ela tentou encontrar uma palavra melhor, mas não conseguiu – malvado logo de manhã.

— Sim? — Já o tom de voz de Shino era calmo. Isso deixou a loira mais irritada.

— Passa essa droga de cobertor para cá! — Ino elevou o tom de voz. Shino nem se moveu. A kunoichi então resolveu apelar e tentou puxar novamente o cobertor de Shino, mas ele, mais uma vez, segurou suas mãos.

— Não.

— **Agora.**

— Não. — Shino realmente estava usando todo o seu controle para não rir. Era engraçado demais ouvir o tom esganiçado da voz de Ino, principalmente por ela estar brigando por algo tão bobo quanto um cobertor.

— Shino! Pelo amor de Kami-sama, me dá esse cobertor! Eu estou _morrendo _de frio! — Ino estava começando a se desesperar. Shino então deu um sorriso no mínimo malicioso, o que fez Ino sorrir também. — Então, quer espantar meu frio?

— Sem usar o cobertor?

— Na verdade... — Ino dessa vez conseguiu pegar o cobertor e o jogou no chão, ficando por cima de Shino — Sem usar _nada_.

Realmente, havia um jeito muito mais divertido para espantar o frio do que com um cobertor. Pena que eles tiveram que se levantar para fechar a janela.

**X**

**N/A: **HAHAHA, outra fic no mesmo dia, SIM SENHORES! XD Dessa vez com o tema "Cobertor". Fic bobinha, sem nexo nem história, feita por uma fanática por Shino x Ino que queria escrever uma Shino x Ino. Um dia ainda faço um drama deles, sério. Bem, agora só faltam 25 fics... na força e na fé, eu consigo! XD

**30Cookies  
Set Inverno  
Tema 08. Cobertor**


End file.
